The Teacher, The Auror, and The Red Head
by Lady Alendria
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione haven't seen each other for 3 years. when they finally do get together something goes wrong and Harry has to put his new skills to the test. Maybe Ron'll get the job that he wants...r/r might be a h/h i haven't decided yet.


A.N. – This is a random idea that I came up with while sitting in school, bored out of my mind with a crappy song stuck in my head, so I started to write and decided to put my favorite songs in it.  This is the only chapter that I've finished so far but chapter 2 already has a song and I'm in the process of writing it… I just need some more boring classes that I can write it in.  Enjoy.

Oh, and by the way the song is Good Riddance by Greenday.  For all you ppl. that don't know the real name of the song it also goes by time of your life.

Disclaimer – I own nothing with the exception of the plot and the way the N.E.W.T.s are graded.  I also own Harry's broom, but in the fanfic Harry owns his broom…that's kinda obvious though………

On to the story!

Good Riddance

It's Hermione, Ron, and Harry's last night at Hogwarts.  They finished their N.E.W.T.s and they all passed.  Hermione reset the school record at 4,000%.  Ron got 1700% and Harry achieved 2900%.  Their class had graduated earlier that day.  Voldemort and all his followers were dead or in prison, never to return.  Things are starting to get back to normal in the wizarding world.

The three friends sat around the fire looking at one another.  They would go home, get jobs and move; and most likely never see each other again.

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you were to go_

Ron glanced at his watch, sighed, stood up and went to the dorm room.  Hermione followed his suit.  Harry sat alone watching the dying flames thinking about what they had been through, together.  His thoughts wandered from the sorcerers stone up till the defeat of Voldemort.  His memory on that one wasn't all that clear.  He, Hermione, and Ron approached Voldemort.  No one had gotten injured, so they took this as a good omen.  Lucias stunned Hermione before Harry could stop him.  Lucias cast a spell that somehow backfired causing his death and Harry to be knocked out rather than vise versa.  When Harry came to there was a lot of green light then golden sparkles mixed in with the green.  He heard a distorted scream then a loud thud.  The green light immediately faded leaving the shimmering gold light.  He heard Hermione groan from behind him.  He attempted to get up and look around.  The only thing that he saw was big blurry shapes.  A thin dark object approached him.  To Harry it looked as though its head was on fire, it seemed to be glowing orange.  It reached out shakily and handed Harry his glasses.  He put them on and the dark object turned into his best friend and the glowing orange fire transformed into Ron's vivid hair.  They helped Hermione stand and they quickly left the place, never wanting to return.  Ron told Harry and Hermione what happened after they were knocked unconscious.  Voldemort and Ron had dueled.  Ron conjured a protective shield around the three of them; it had a reflective shield entwined in it.  When Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra but it bounced off the shield and killed himself rather than Ron.  For once Ron had gotten the publicity that he wanted and Harry got the peace _he wanted._

Tears silently trickled down Harry's face while thinking about all their adventures.  A draft was coming from the fireplace; the fire had died out leaving Harry cold and all alone.  'I should get used to this,' Harry thought, 'it's like the way the rest of my life is going to be without Ron and Hermione with me 24/7.'

He stood and slipped silently up to his bed to spend his last night in the place he loved.

_So make the best of this test_

_And don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learned in time_

**3 years later**

The trio hadn't seen each other since the train ride home.  Harry now had two jobs; they both seemed to be part time even though they weren't.  He is an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, but since Voldemort's downfall there hasn't been any dark activity.  He also is the reserve seeker for the Chudley Cannons.   Harry assumed that Rom and Hermione had gotten jobs and were content.

Harry stood in his bedroom staring out the window wishing he were at Hogwarts visiting Hagrid and all his other teachers.  A barn owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter at Harry's feet and flew back out the window.  Harry picked it up and read:

            Harry Potter,

                        We are sad to inform you that our seeker, Seth Badgernose, cannot play in the match tomorrow.  He was putting inappropriate hexes on his pets.  Needless to say we need you to play.  Come to our practice today, it's at 11:00 am at our stadium.

Your team mate from the,

Chudley Cannons

Harry sighed; he was hoping to get a day off.  He looked at his watch, he had 15 minutes.  He pulled on his quidditch robes grabbed his Lightningbolt 4000 and apparated to the field.  The practice went quite well.  The cannons were very impresses with Harry's flying skills.  They claimed that he was better than Viktor Krum.

When Harry got back to his flat he found Hedwig sitting with a letter on her leg.  Harry took it wondering who else would be writing.

Harry,

How are you?  Sorry I haven't written in ages, but so much has happened!  I got a full time job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  It's the best job in the world!  What have you been doing these past 3 years?  There's a big Chudley Cannons game tomorrow, wanna go?  We could get caught up on what happened in each others lives.  I wrote to Hermione to see if she wanted to come too.  Write back right after you read this if you're not too busy.

~Ron

Harry sighed and pulled out parchment and a quill to write back to his friend.

            Ron,

It was great to hear from you.  I'll see you tomorrow, but you'll have to wait until after the game.  There's something that I can't miss while the game is on.  Sorry about that though.  Well, I'll see you after the game then.  I'll meet you in the stands alright?

~Harry

Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and she flew off again.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end its right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Harry stood in the Chudley Cannons locker room, everything was bright orange and it hurt you eyes if you looked at one thing for too long.  He pulled on his equally bright robes, grabbed his Lightningbolt 4000 and stood in the doorway scanning the stands.  He saw fans with glowing orange hats and other Cannons gear, but one fan caught his eye.  This fan was really tall and seemed to be decked out in orange.  The person that was with him was up to his chin with long brown hair.  Harry gasped, realizing who they were, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Harry ducked back into the locker room; their coach was starting the pep talk.  Harry half-listened as he thought about his too old best friends.

Finally it was time to go out on the field.  The commentator called their names, "Helen Jones – keeper!  Tim Bell, Ed Peters, and Kelly Eaglewing – Chasers!  Mike Rodgers and Jane Meadows – Beaters!  And the reserve seeker filling in for Seth Badgernose, who cannot make it to the game due to certain circumstances, is Harry Potter!"  

The crowd was silent as Harry flew out into the field.  He heard a scream then two people yelling at him to get his attention.  When Harry turned to see who was calling him he saw Ron and Hermione jumping up and down.

"Why didn't ya tell us Harry?"  Ron shouted at him.  Harry just shrugged and waved before zooming off down the field.  Then the commentator called the other team.

"And for the Serpents," here he received a lot of boos, "Millicent Bulstrode – keeper!  Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini – chasers! Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe – Beaters!  And Terence Higgs – seeker!"  

Harry gaped.  They were all Slytherins, Draco Malfoy would have been there if it weren't for the fact that he was a death eater and was now sitting in a cell in Azkaban.

The game had started; the Chudley Cannons were up by 100.  Millicent hadn't blocked one quaffle, even with all her bulk.  5 minutes later the Chudley Cannons were up by 500, still without being blocked, or even the quaffle out of their possession.  After 5 more minutes Harry had gone into a spectacular dive stopping an inch from the ground.  He raised his hand; the snitch was struggling to get free of his grasp.  The crowd erupted in applause.  The Chudley Cannons won with a score of 1,000.  The Serpents lost with a whooping 0!  It was really shocking to see just about how bad they really were.

Harry finally made his way over to Ron and Hermione in the top box.

"Meet me in the Chudley Cannons locker room.  Say you have permission from me!"  He called before Jane and Kelly dragged him over to the rest of the team.  After 20 minutes of flying around the field Harry and his teammates were able to escape to the locker room.  When Harry entered he heard shouting at one of the entrances; curious Harry went to investigate.

"He gave us permission!"  Ron shouted.

"You don't have any proof, and how do I know that you're not just another fan?"  The guard at the door was giving Ron and Hermione a hard time.

"Don't you know _who I __am?"  Rom was getting really mad._

"A Chudley Cannons fan?" the guard smirked.

"No! I mean yes, I mean…" Ron was starting to get confused, "I'm Ronald Weasley.  Harry Potters best friend _and I'm the one that killed Lord Voldemort."_

The guard winced at the mention of Voldemort's name.  After Ron came face to face with Voldemort he decided to call him by his real name.

"And you?" the guard turned to Hermione.

"I'm Harry's other best friend." Hermione answered definitely.

"Oh really?" The guard seemed to enjoy bugging them.

"Hermione! Ron!  Hi!  How've you two been?"  Harry came bursting out saving Hermione, she looked like she would either cry or put a nasty hex on the guard.  Harry hugged Hermione tightly then he hugged Ron quickly.  "Come on."  Harry motioned them to follow shooting a nasty look at the guard who was standing off to the side blushing but very mad.  They walked into the locker room and Ron stopped dead in his tracks, the team was still celebrating their victory.  They noticed Ron standing there watching them.  It seemed as though the volume were turned off, the team stood there just as amazed as Ron was.  They stared at him, and he just stared right back.

Harry was amused at this deadlock, he glanced at Hermione who was watching him and suppressing laughter.  Harry flashed a smile at her then walked off to change out of his quidditch robes.

_So take the photographs _

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang them on a self in good health _

_And good time_

Harry and Hermione managed to get Ron out of the locker room so they could go to Hogsmeade together.  Hermione had become a teacher at Hogwarts; she taught Arithmancy, it had been her favorite subject in school.  McGonagall gave Hermione the duty to be head of Gryffindor house.  When Hermione finished telling Harry and Ron about what had happened to her Ron told his story.  He had wanted to be an Auror or an Unspeakable, but the only job offer at the ministry was from his dad to work with him and Percy in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.  So Ron went to work for Fred and George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  There he tests out new products and helps around the store.  When he's lucky Fred or George will as him for ideas and if he's really lucky they'll use those ideas.  Then Harry told his friends about him being an Auror and reserve Chudley Cannons seeker.  Harry was starting to feel jealous of his two friends; they were surrounded by people that they knew, and in some cases loved.  On a few occasions Harry would visit Sirius, or vise versa.  Once Harry saw Oliver Wood and they had talked for hours about what had happened to Hogwarts after Oliver had left and what they had been doing since they last saw each other at the Quidditch World Cup.  Oliver now played Keeper for the Puddlemere United.  He was planning on starting a team of his own when he couldn't play quidditch anymore.  With the exception of Oliver and Sirius Harry was cut off from all his other friends from Hogwarts.

_Tattoos of memories_

_And dead skin on trial_

_For what its worth_

_It was worth all the while_

When they were done wandering around Hogsmeade they headed towards Hogwarts.  Hermione wanted to show Harry and Ron her office, she also knew that they really wanted to visit the castle again.

They reached to entrance hall; Hermione pulled open the doors and started walking to Dumbledore's office to get permission for Harry and Ron to be in the school with her.  Harry and Ron followed in her wake.

"Why does this seem like we did something bad and we're being led to Dumbledore's office to be expelled?" Rom whispered to Harry who burst out laughing.  Ron soon joined Harry and Hermione turned around to face them, hands on her hips.  They reminded her of when they were 11, not the 20 year olds that stood laughing before her.  A smile played on her lips, how on earth did she live without them for 3 full years?

Students started running down the stairs to go to lunch.

"Harry! Ron!  Act your age please, students are coming!  And besides we need to see Albus or Minerva."

They looked at each other and chuckled before following Hermione down the hall once again.  They were approaching Dumbledore's office when McGonagall came running down the hall robes streaming out behind her.

"Hermione," she gasped. "Albus-he's-not-in-office-or-school-grounds.-Been-looking-for-you-and-Albus-luckly-found-you."  Her breath was short and halting, like she had run around the castle 10+ times.

"Gone?  Where would he go?" Hermione pondered aloud.  "I was at the Chudley Cannons game with Ron and Harry.  I thought you knew that."

"Potter?  Weasley?  Are they here?"  McGonagall asked regaining her breath.

"Yes professor." Harry stepped out from behind Hermione.

"Call me Minerva." She smiled weakly.  "You two can help-"McGonagall collapsed on the floor.

"Help me take her to the hospital wing you guys!"  Hermione begged her friends trying to pick up their old professor.  Harry nodded mutely and picked up McGonagall with ease and strode off towards the infirmary.

_Its something unpredictable_

_But in the end its right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_


End file.
